In known vacuum-operated sanitary devices, in particular in vacuum toilets, for example flushing devices are provided in which a flushing action is triggered by activating a triggering device. In this arrangement flushing water is first delivered, wherein the flushing water as a rule is sprayed into the toilet pan at overpressure by way of a spray ring. This is followed by a suction removal process that is triggered in that a suction removal valve is opened. In the suction removal process the liquids and solids contained in the bowl are fed to a waste water tank. The known flushing devices are associated with a disadvantage in that spraying flushing water into the toilet only partially wets the surface of the toilet pan. Accordingly, a large amount of flushing water needs to be supplied in order to obtain an adequate cleaning effect. The known flushing devices are associated with a further disadvantage in that stubborn soiling is not completely removed during a flushing process. The fact that the pressure gradient during the suction removal process is predominantly used for conveying the medium from the toilet to the tank, rather than for surface cleaning the toilet, can also be regarded as a disadvantage of the known flushing devices. However, this requires a comparatively large quantity of water. The heavy water consumption associated with known flushing devices means that when they are used in an aircraft the latter has to carry along a heavy ballast load.